Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to transmit power calibration in a communication system.
For proper operation, communications systems typically require an absolute transmit power level. For example, the pre-determined absolute transmit power level for a wireless local area network (WLAN) communication system may be set to a power level in the range of 10 dBm to 20 dBm for proper WLAN communication. Typically, the transmit power level is calibrated using additional test equipment such as a power meter.